


Mating Love Bites

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bruce wants to protect Tim, Dirty Talk, Forced Bonding, Forced Heat, Implied Dick x Damian, Implied Jason x Tim, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Tim Drake, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex During Heat, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: “Purpose? Oh, my dear Detective!” Ra’s was amused with how much resistance to the drugs Timothy was having, trying his best to fight it all and just control his urges not giving in to his omega needs. “I’ve heard…an omega in heat is incredible when it has to satisfy an alpha in bed… I just wanted to check that for myself!”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Ra'sTim Week 2021





	Mating Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for Ra'sTim Week 2021 XD LOL  
> sorry im late!!  
> day 2 Omegaverse UHEHHHE  
> yes i can't say no to A/B/O!  
> Im sorry its not beta-ed so i apologize this was made mostly for PWP purposes and my lately Ra'sTim obsession! XD I apologize!  
> i will have more JonDami fics this month hehehe!  
> hope you enjoy this fic <333

Timothy Drake was no fool! He was perfectly aware of every situation and managed to get out of it every single time.

No! Timothy was no fool indeed…. Yet…

It wasn't something Tim didn’t know could happen, he knew damn well what his body could endure and what it couldn’t. it was a hard choice for him to always going out on patrol and keep his blockers and suppressants on him while patrolling over Gotham or even in any presence of his family member.

Always those looks of concern, those small talk behind his back, and those greedy expressions. He knew that all too well! Maybe Dick wasn’t the obvious one no, because he was good at hiding most of his desires, apart for the youngest member of the family. That was just blunt obvious.

The one Tim has mostly issues with was Jason no less. He would always make him feel weak and useless, knowing his own body could betray him at any time, and when alpha Jason Todd was in a rut he always had to lock himself in his room and just beg for him to be done with it as soon as possible.

Tim was indeed… no alpha-like his family members… unfortunately for him he was an omega.. and everyone knew what omega’s were good for.

Lucky for him nobody apart from them knew because his scent was always covered with the alpha’s scent, as Dick and Bruce would try their best into scenting him and passing some of the scents onto him, by rubbing against him or just giving him a small bottle that looked like perfume but contained strong alpha scent.

Bruce was always against the idea of Tim having to go to Jason for that since he had no real control over the younger man and Tim was glad for that since he didn’t know what could happen if the two of them were in the same room alone with no supervision. 

After finding out the youngest of the family and the incredibly heir of the Al Ghul and Wayne Enterprise has presented as an omega, Tim breathed in relief knowing he wasn’t the only one in the family anymore.

Of course, Damian couldn’t be proud of that… he never wanted to admit he was this weak…or needy and so out of control, always put to the test and outcast-ed. Tim knew exactly how Damian felt.. they had one thing in common now, or even more than one.

Now Tim was a smart person, yes, but even he didn’t know how he managed to get into this situation. How was this even possible? He made sure to take his suppressants and never missed a dose! Ever! Yet here he was… stuck in Ra’s AL Ghul’s lair with his heat slowly taking over him. 

His clothes were taken off and disposed of somewhere. He noticed he was wearing new clothes and apparently by the looks of it they were woman’s clothes. Silky green and gold transpired dress with small golden details on the sleeves and edges making his skin look so shiny underneath it. it was incredibly transparent that you could see every curve and every muscle of his body, nipples pinkish and his boxers… wait…. He wasn’t wearing boxers anymore…..those were female panties….

The blockers were removed as well same with his clothes … But what about his pills?

How could this be?

“uh….” He curled himself into a ball while laying on a bed, in the middle of a huge room that wasn’t even close to his room in that small safe-house he used to stay in when on patrol. Sure the Wayne manor has a big room that was his and yet it was still not comparable to this one.. this couldn’t be a simple guest room… could it? The bed was incredibly soft and warm making it easy for Tim to lay down and get comfortable… for omega in heat, it was the perfect place to curl up and relax while waiting for their mate to come…

Mate…..

No!!

Tim got up but his head was spinning like crazy making it hard to process what was happening. He could swore he was in Gotham city working on a case… he was with Dick? Or … Damian?

Right! Damian caught up with them and helped them solve a case yet he didn’t know how it all came down to this. And if he is here.. where are Damian and Dick?

“Timothy!!” 

A familiar voice called out making Tim’s stomach twist. He turned around and looked at the source of the voice, it was indeed none other than Ra’s! he just couldn’t believe this…it was a nightmare

“Ra’s….w..what did you…?” Tim tried to speak but his head was heavy and he could barely keep his eyes open. Something was wrong!

“I’m so glad you are awake Detective! You look flawless… that dress suits you! Glad to see the tea’ is finally taking effect!” he said sinister grin curling on his lips as he walked right past the bed and grabbed a cup of tea smelling the sweet scent but still not taking a sip. Tim looked a bit shocked covering as much of his body as he could feeling Ra’s stare on his almost half-naked body while smelling a familiar scent he was used to. This was his favorite tea’ apart from the coffee he used to drink constantly he still loved his minty and green tea hot with no sugar.

“y…you dru…gged mm….my tea?” he leaned down body falling over the blankets that still kept him steady and warm, Ra’s scent lingering in the room.

Ra’s wasn’t even using his alpha scent to make Tim weak and fully aware of his presence, he didn’t have to! Tim’s body was already reacting so well to the drugs he slipped into his tea’.

“I'm just glad you enjoyed it. Maybe next time I can recommend you another fragrance of tea’? this one doesn’t taste much like anything Detective!” he put the cup back down and looked over at Tim who was still leaning on his elbows trying to straighten up his body and move but found its way too hard.

“W..when did… you…ah…” his body was so hot, feeling like a burning sensation crawl all over his body from his stomach up to his throat and down to his toes. It was unbearable!  
“oh, Detective… surely you don’t think I followed you around just to poison your tea’ right? I just gave you the tea’ when you were already half unconscious. You drank just as much to make the effects work…and I have to say, I love the way you’re reacting to the heat enhancers”

“w..wha…t?” Tim froze… it wasn’t only his pills failing… Ra’s drugged him to make him go into heat. He did this on purpose “y…you sick… ah…why? And..nnh where are Dick and Damian?!” he wanted to scream but found no strength for that.

“Do not worry Timothy. I would never hurt my grandson! And for the Wonder Boy…I have no use… I left them in the alley where I picked you! I wrote them a note where you told them you had to leave for an urgent mission and won’t be around for at least a week.. this gives us plenty of time…” looking over at Tim he spoke again “--The only prize I’m looking for…is here” he laughed and observed as Tim crawled on the bed suppressing a soft moan as his body was spasming. Curling again this time on his knees pressed against the mattress as he tugged his hands between his legs. He was incredibly hot, hard, and horny… and the only person in the room was Ra’s. this was a nightmare indeed! 

“why…did you do this? Nhh….what’s the.. uhnnn p..pur…”

“Purpose? Oh, my dear Detective!” Ra’s was amused with how much resistance to the drugs Timothy was having, trying his best to fight it all and just control his urges not giving in to his omega needs. “I’ve heard…an omega in heat is incredible when it has to satisfy an alpha in bed… I just wanted to check that for myself!”

Tim growled at that and looked really furious trying his best to get his composure back but failing once again. So hot… his body was burning with a fever incredible and impossible to cool down. He was burning from the inside and knew his own body will betray him pretty soon, his leaking hole was already doing so, Tim noticed the slick dripping out and wetting his panties and thighs.

“what is is my Timothy? Something wrong?” he smirked bending down, sitting on the bed, and patting the warm blankets while Tim only observed. He didn’t want to admit it…but he was incredibly turned on by Ra’s presence. It would probably be the same for any alpha that would walk in and look at him but Tim tried to push away those thoughts not wanting to think anyone else would walk in on them right now and end up being one of those slutty omegas made to serve one or more alpha masters.

He knew Ra’s was an attractive man and incredibly powerful alpha indeed, no other alpha apart Bruce could compare to him. A part of Tim’s was screaming and begging to be taken, ravished, and just used as he pleases to satisfy that incredible dominant alpha in front of him while another side of Tim was yelling at him to focus and find a way out. He knew far well his own expression right now was betraying him in so many ways, needy and horny as he observed Ra’s lips, curled into an evil smirk.

“need something?”

Ra’s spoke again trying to reach for Tim’s hand but pulled back as soon as he noticed Tim’s desperate yet annoyed expressions. He wasn’t giving up just yet!

“no? oh… too bad! I thought I could ease your pain? But apparently, you have it under your control!” he laughed and got up from the bed before turning around ready to leave. Something stroke inside of Tim feeling the alpha’s presence leaving him there alone… and hurting like this making him snap his hand immediately and grab at the fabric of Ra’s clothes.

“Mhh…”

Ra’s turned around wanting to see just how needy and waiting Tim was and by the way the young omega was drooling with his mouth slightly parted and eyes lazily half-open it was exactly what he was expecting. The green robe was slowly sliding down his shoulders revealing to him his small pink nipples making it hard to turn his gaze away. Ra’s moved his body and turned around reaching a hand to cup Tim’s chin feeling the soft skin under his fingertips pulling him towards him inhaling the sweet scent of the omega.

“oh … my my! Don’t you look needy now~

*

Ra’s fingers brushed over the thin fabric of Tim’s robe raising it to his stomach noticing the wet stain on the silky panties the boy was wearing earning a low groan of satisfaction.

“incredible!!” he said moving his hand down to stroke on the silky panties and slide them down all the day to his knees earning a pleading mewl from Tim once again hips moving up at the friction once Ra’s fingers moved back up. He could see just how wet the boy was already and by the way he was moving his hips he was indeed ready for more.  
The alpha moved on the bed and kneed on top of Tim pushing his back against the mattress, fingers running up and down over his navel just to travel down between his legs and press against his wet hole.

“you are incredibly wet my Detective!” a loud grown escaped Ra’s lips as Tim pushed himself against his fingers pleading with his eyes begging for more. “so needy aren’t we Detective?” 

“nnh…no…” Tim moaned feeling his ass twitch awaiting for Ra’s to push his fingers inside while the alpha tortured the young omega by circling them around feeling the slick all over his fingers and still slide down on the sheets.

“no Detective?” Ra’s observed Tim’s expression the boy looking back at him with needy eyes.

“No Detective… no Detective!!!” his body moved again his hand moving down to grab Ra’s hand and keep in place as he pushed his hips backward pressing his ass against them. It felt so good when the tip of Ra’s fingers brushed his asshole and pushed right inside his tight muscles but even that wasn’t enough! “mh.. please…”

“oh~ you don’t like to be called Detective? Does Timothy sound better?” he teased pushing his finger further inside moving it slowly and lazily in and out making sure Tim felt every inch of it. the boy moaned over and over again body shaking with excitement as he was finally filled with something that could satisfy his needs but not yet fully getting what he wants.

Shivers went down Tim’s spine when Ra’s whispered to his ears “..or do you prefer omega, Beloved?” and licked the lobe pushing his tongue inside.

“mmh..nhhhaaah~ !!” Tim’s hand was still firm on Ra’s wrist keeping him steady as the men laughed and teased the boy pushing his fingers enjoying just how wet he was. Perfect!  
“I can’t move my hand if you keep holding me like that!” he teased, of course, he could out of Tim’s hold, he was stronger than that, and Tim’s strength was fading now since he was way too focused on his ass than anything else. He just wanted to enjoy this as much as possible, and torture him for a little while longer.

Once Tim looked up he nodded and released his grip on Ra’s moving his hand up and tugged his hair trying to cover his expression.

“I don’t want you to hide from me, Timothy!” Ra’s moved up and licked his neck and shoulder leaving small love bites all over the collarbone and neck.

“R…Ra’…s…mmh… more…” his legs were shaking this time squeezing the alpha’s hand against them, making Ra’s smirk widen on his lips.

“more Timothy? You want more fingers inside you? Are you feeling lonely? Is your hole twitching so much because it wants more?”

He could feel Tim squeeze his finger more and moan louder covering his face with both arms now. 

“don’t you dare hide your beautiful face from me” Ra’s other hand moved up and removed one hand from Tim’s face making him fall in love with Tim once again? Those red cheeks, mouth slightly open and eyes full of tears were driving him crazy. he bent down and smashed their lips together craving a hungry kiss from his horny omega.

Tim reacted immediately pushing his tongue inside and moaned into Ra’s mouth wanting more, craving that hot tongue and those rough lips on his own. He didn’t understand where this hunger came from but he knew he couldn’t stop and now it was too late for that.

“my omega!!” he said after few seconds of kissing those plush, soft lips biting them gently. “Beloved!!”

“mmh…nnh..a…alp..alpha!!” Tim cried out his chest pushing up as Ra’s finally decided to push another finger now two inside circling them before scissoring them spreading Tim’s hole wider. This was driving Tim completely nuts because he was craving for something far bigger than his fingers.. but Ra’s just enjoyed torturing him and tease him for such a long time.

“jus…nnh..nh..d..deeper!! Ra’s…ah..alpha! deeper.. mh..inside!! inside me” his legs squeezed harder making Ra’s chuckle and move once again this time positioning himself right between his legs and once his fingers pulled out and another splurt of slick dripped down he finally pulled his pants down and stroked his throbbing cock in front of Tim.

“you want this my sweet omega? Is this what you wanted…?”

“yes…ah…mmh..yes!! alpha…!” his needy omega was begging for that cock, it looked incredibly in Tim’s eyes, and this was his same part talking. 

“turn around.. and let’s both enjoy this to the fullest~

And so he did.. because Tim loved to obey his alpha!

*

Tim was spread on the bed, back pressed against Ra’s strong chest as his mouth was wide open spilling all sorts of moans and groans while Ra’s railed him into the mattress. Indeed he was needy… and he couldn’t even describe this feeling of intense arousal. There was only one time Tim went into such heat and it was his first time to encounter this phenomenon. 

The moment Ra’s slid his cock inside of him it was like heaven, he could melt with all the intense heat he was feeling right now. his mind was not in control anymore and that was one thing Tim would never allow himself to feel. He loved having his composure and knows everything that was going on, he had to control the situation at all times.  
This was something unacceptable! But he didn’t care, not right now!

“you feel amazing… Timothy …” Ra’s breathed out bending down to whisper into Tim’s ear and suck on the earlobe making sure to bite it and make the young omega whine with neediness. 

Timothy wasn’t even trying to suppress his moans while gripping on the sheets making his knuckles turn white from how strong his grip was right now. his body moved like a puppet while Ra’s was the master in control moving his hips, slamming against them, burring himself even deeper feeling his balls press against Tim’s ass earning lovely and filthy moans from the crying omega underneath him.

He loved how much Tim was responding to him.. he was his now and his alone.. even if he had to reduce himself to… this

“Timothy.. ah..!! I knew from day one!” he kept thrusting inside Tim squeezing him hard making it even harder for him to move “I knew you were made for me …nh… when I found out you were an omega I had to have you!!”

“ahnn…mmh..ah…” Tim wasn’t sure if he even understood what Ra’s was telling him and he didn’t care, all he wanted right now was that huge cock pounding into his ass.

“my half-sister tried to take you... ah... I will always regret that day I told her about you!”

“h…mmhh…” Tim buried his face into the pillow just as much as Ra’s buried himself inside of him making his eyes roll in the back of his head mouth biting down on the pillow hard.

“you're mine, Timothy! Mine! My omega only! I will not allow anyone to have you before me” his head was still close to Tim’s ear as he kept whispering to him licking his ear every time making sure to thrust even harder inside of that needy hole that kept swallowing him up every time. 

“Our children will be divine!! I know it! we will have so many! I will fill you up with pups Beloved!!! They will b gorgeous!!”

His knot was already showing and it was just a matter of time to finally push inside and by how loose Tim was it wouldn’t even be hard.

He knew Tim wanted it too because every time he rocked and slammed inside making Tim scream and whimper ‘knot knot’ most of the time.

Ra’s was satisfied at those small sounds and moans and between knot and alpha, he just couldn’t control it anymore. His hips moved on their own slamming one more time before pushing his knot completely inside in one go making the rim of Tim’s ass squeeze around it and lock them together.

The alpha knew what should happen next and so did Tim as he felt strong teeth scrape his scent gland and fangs dig inside his skin when he finally came with a loud groan cumming all over the sheets while Ra’s came inside of him painting his inner walls in white-hot cum.

Timothy wasn’t an idiot… but he didn’t know how he allowed all this to happen.. but he was no fool… he knew that for a whole week he would be condemned to this every single night… he knew that even tho this happened he didn’t have a way out.

He knew…that for seven whole days…he will be the bride of the Demon!


End file.
